RPDRFan001's Drag Race
RPDRFan001's Drag Race Queens Afrodite Angelica Williams Astral Adams Athena Coco Shannel Gloria Gold Indigo Cruz Jessica Galaxy Joanne Arc London MacArthur Madame Monroe Mandy Miller Miss Latin Pollyanna Pocket Elimination Table 1 - This contestant won the Mini Challenge. Episode 1: "Recycled Queens" In the series premiere episode of RPDRFan's001 Drag Race 14 queens arrive to compete for the title of the Next Drag Superstar. The Queens Astral Adams, Afrodite, Miss Latin, Joanne Arc, London MacArthur, Indigo Cruz, Jessica Galaxy, Athena, Pollyanna Pocket, Madame Monroe, Angelica Williams, Gloria Gold, Mandy Miller and Coco Shannel arrive in the work room and get associated with one another. RPDRFan001 comes out and greets the queen sand announces there first mini challenge was a photo shoot in the trash. London MacArthur was declared the winner for her comical photo. RPDRFan001 announces the challenge, making an outfit out of things you could find in the recycling. During The challenge Mandy Miller runs into issue as she had only started sewing a month before the competition, while Jessica Galaxy struggles to come up with a look at all. On the runway Angelica Williams, Athena, Coco Shannel, Indigo Cruz, Joanne Arc, London MacArthur, Madame Monroe and Pollyanna Pocket are declared safe. During critiques Miss Latin is praised for her use of bubble wrap to make her dress, Afrodite receives praise for her outfit but her tin can belt is criticised as being a bit too much and Astral Adam Receives praise for her tin foil dress. Gloria Gold is praised for her concept but is criticised on her execution. Jessica Galaxy's outfit is criticised as just being a bunch of plastic bags stitched together while Mandy Miller is criticised for her garment being shoddily made. Miss Latin is declared the winner of the challenge while Afrodite and Astral Adams are safe. Out of the bottom 3 Gloria Gold is declared safe leaving Jessica Galaxy and Mandy Miller to lip-sync for their lives to "Genie In A Bottle" By Christina Aguilera. During The lip sync Mandy's outfit begins falling apart, in the end however Mandy still delivered the better performance leaving Jessica Galaxy to sashay away. Mini Challenge: '''Photo shoot in trash. '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''London MacArthur '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''N/A '''Main Challenge: '''Make an outfit out of recyclable materials '''Main Challenge Winner: Miss Latin Bottom Two: 'Jessica Galaxy & Mandy Miller '''Lip Sync Song: '"Genie In A Bottle" By Christina Aguilera '''Eliminated: '''Jessica Galaxy '''Farewell Message: ''Good Luck Everyone! (Except Mandy) Jk Love You! - Jess'' Episode 2: "Queen In The ER" The second episode opens up with the queens reaction to Jessica’s elimination. Mandy Miller talks about how although it sucked having to send Mandy home she’s glad she still has a chance to prove herself. Everyone congratulates Miss Latin on her win, though Astral Adams remarks about how she believes she deserved the win earning an eye roll from Miss Latin. The next day RPDRFan meets the girl in the Werk Room to announce the Mini Challenge which is to make the best bedazzled leotard. In the end both Astral Adams and Miss Latin are declared the winners, RPDRFan then announces the challenge which is to star in the new hit hospital drama A&T (Ass N’ Tits) For winning the Mini Challenge Astral Adams and Miss Latin get to select the groups. Astral selects Afrodite, Angelica Williams, Athena, Coco Shannel and Joanne Arc whilst Miss Latin selects Gloria Gold, Indigo Cruz, Madame Monroe, Mandy Miller and Pollyanna Pocket. This left London MacArthur who picked herself to join Astral Adams’ Team. Astral Adams’ team work together well though Astral believes London isnt on the same level as everyone else in the group which causes a little bit of tension between the two. Meanwhile the other group struggles with both Indigo Cruz and Mandy Miller stumbling over their lines and Miss Latin coming off as robotic in her scene. On the runway the theme is Beads, Beads, Beads. Astral Adams’ team is announced as the winning team with London MacArthur being the overall winner. During critiques Pollyanna Pocket receives praise for being the one shining star in a lacklustre group and is deemed safe. Madame Monroe‘s acting and runway are deemed ok but nothing spectacular and she is deemed safe, whilst Gloria Gold is told her acting was good but her runway was a little bit plain. Indigo Cruz and Mandy Miller are both critcised for their bad performances. Miss Latin is told she was too robotic though her runway is praised as the best of the night. In the end Miss Latin is deemed safe leaving Indigo Cruz and Mandy Miller to lip-symc to The Spice Girls’ “Wannabe”. In the end Mandy just doesn’t bring the energy she did to her last lip-sync and sashay‘s away. Mini Challenge: Make the best bedazzled leotard. Mini Challenge Winner: Astral Adams & Miss Latin Mini Challenge Prize: Pick The Teams For The Challenge Main Challenge: Star in the new hit hospital drama A&T Runway Theme: Beads, Beads, Beads Main Challenge Winner: London MacArthur Bottom Two: Indigo Cruz & Mandy Miller Lip-Sync Song: “Wannabe” By The Spice Girl Eliminated: Mandy Miller Mirror Message: Well I didn’t get my redemption but who gives a fuck, good luck ladies XO - MM Episode 3: "Dragged Through Time" The episode opens up with the he queen returning to the Werk Room after Mandy Miller’s elimination. Astral Adams brings up how she believes Miss Latin should’ve been in the bottom which sparks a brief fight between the two which was broken up by London MacArthur who says Astral’s attitude is all wrong earning insults from Astral. The next day the Mini Challenge is announced to be a selfie contest which Athena wins. The challenge is announced to be a Sci-Fi movie spoof “Dragged Through Time”. For winning Athena gets to assign roles. Athena is convinced by Miss Latin to give Astral the main role in an attempt to saboatge her and get the negativity out of the workroom. In the challenge Gloria excels as her campy queen character while Joanne and Afrodite also excel. Astral is sure she will win with the main role but in the challenge falls flat. While Indigo and Coco both give very dull performances. The runway theme is Wild Western Couture. On the runway Angelica Williams, Athena, London MacArthur, Madame Monroe, Miss Latin and Pollyanna Pocket are deemed safe. During critiques Astral is put on blast for her performance and complaints that she is relying on pretty. Coco and Indigo receive the same critique of them just being boring. Joanne and Gloria are praised for their theatrical and funny performances while Afrodite is told her ghetto character was the funniest of bunch. In the end Afrodite is deemed the Maxi Challenge winner with Gloria and Joanne being declared safe along with just narrowly Coco. Astral Adams and Indigo Cruz are made to lip-sync to “Touch My Body” By Mariah Carey. Both give it everything they have and in a close lip-sync Astral Adams just barely nabs the Shantay and Indigo Cruz sashay’s away. Mini Challenge: A selfie contest. Mini Challenge Winner: Athena Mini Challenge Prize: Assigning the roles in the challenge Main Challenge: Starring in a drag Sci-Fi spoof “Dragged Through Time” Runway Theme: Wild Western Couture Main Challenge Winner: Afrodite Bottom Two: Astral Adams & Indigo Cruz Lip-Sync Song: “Touch My Body” Mariah Carey Eliminated: Indigo Cruz Mirror Message: Bye, Bye - Your Bitch Indigo *Lipstick smiley face* Episode 4: "Comedic Queens" We open the episode up with the girls returning to the work room to find Indigo Cruz’s lipstic message. Asral talks about how being in the bottom isn’t a good feeling. Miss Latin asks if this experience has finally humbled Astral’s attitude earning snide remarks. Afrodite in an attempt to bring peace changes the topic to her challenge win. The next day the Mini Challenge is announced to be naming Rupaul songs. In the end Madame Monroe wins and gets to assign the pairs for the Challenge which is hosting a comedy show in pairs. Madame Monroe decides to let everyone go with the persnnthey want but this ends up leaving her to host alone during the challenge. Athena decides to pair up with London MacArthur as she is in her opinion the funniest. Nobody wants to pair with Astral Adams or Miss Latin as they believe Astral would be difficult to work with and that Miss Latin just doesnt have comedy skills this leaves the two stuck in a pair together while Madame Monroe is left alone to open the show though she is confident in her hosting skills and her ability to carry as show. Madame Monroe starts off the awards with an opening segment that is delivered well but boring segment. She so followed by London MacArthur and Athena, London excels and lands a lot of comedy during the show while Athena barely gets a word in. Gloria Gold and Joanne Arc are up next, Joanne Arc delivers a nice performance while Gloria Gold plays up her very campy style of comedy earning numerous laughs from the crowd. The are followed by Afrodite and Coco Shannel, Coco gets quite a few laughs and Afrodite has solid performance. They are followed by Pollyanna Pocket and Angelica Williams, they receive a large amount of laughs mainly due to Pollyanna setting up a lot of jokes for the two. The final duo is Miss Latin and Astral Adams, Astral starts them off well but Miss Latin is very stiff and doesn’t pick up on any of he jokes Astral tries to set up because of this their set ends up falling apart. The runway theme this episode is orange. On the runway Afrodite, Angelica Williams, Astral Adams and Joanne Arc are declared safe. During critiques Pollyanna is praised for her joke set up and her runway look is received positively also. Coco is praised for her comedy but is told she could‘ve gone further with it. Gloria Gold is told her comedy was brilliant and stated to try to who she is as a queen and for the first time the judge say they love her runway look. London MacArthur’s Comedy is once again praised and is told she could one day become a comedy great with her skills though her runway look is critiqued as slighlty ill-fitting. On the negative side of the critiques Madame Monroe is told she was too serious and that there was nothing funny about anything she said though they liked her yellow and orange latex gown. Athena is critiqued for relying too heavily on London MacArthur to land jokes rather than taking the spotlight for herself. Miss Latin although praised for her runway is told her humour was the worst of everyone and that she didn’t catch onto the clear jokes Astral attempted to set up for her and that she was the main cause of their set failing. Gloria Gold wins the challenge with London, Pollyanna and Coco being called as safe. Out of the bottom three Madame Monroe is deemed the best and is saved leaving Athena and Miss Latin to lip-sync to Whitney Houston’s “I Wanna Dance With Somebody”. In a clearly one sided lip-sync Athena comes out the winner sending Miss Latin packing. Mini Challenge: Name that Rupaul song. Mini Challenge Winner: Madame Monroe Mini Challenge Prize: Assigning the Challenge pairs. Main Challenge: Hosting a comedy set in pairs. Runway Theme: Orange Main Challenge Winner: Gloria Gold Bottom Two: Athena & Miss Latin Lip-Sync Song: “I Wanna Dance With Somebody” By Whitney Houston Eliminated: Miss Latin Mirror Message: This competition just got 110% less fierce, love ya’ll - Miss Latin Episode 5: "Snatch Game" The episode opens with the girls entering the Werk Room where Astral Adams goes straight to the mirror to wipe off Miss Latin‘s mirror message saying how she shouldn't have been here to begin with. The other girls wonder if Astral is just acting this way for attention. Madame Monroe talks about how she thought her hosting skills would’ve been better, London tells her they didn’t read her hosting skills they read her comedy skills and if she what’s to get to the next part of the competition she should to work on those. Gloria is congratulated on her win though Pollyanna jokingly says she can’t wait to knock her out of the competition which sours the moment. The next day the challenge is announced to be Snatch Game. Joanne Arc who first wanted to Julie Andrews contemplated changing as she doesn’t believe it will go well, she consults Astral who is at the station next to her Episode 6: "TBA" Episode 7: "TBA Episode 8: "TBA" Episode 9: "TBA" Episode 10: "TBA" Episode 11: "TBA" Episode 12: "TBA" Category:RPDRFan001 Drag Race